Aura Creed
by RyuukaSuzune
Summary: Ash has gone in to selfexile for the past 4 years during those years he has trained himself using his Aura abilities and his pokemon to become stronger than before but during those years he has found out how much injustice there is in the world and has decided he should be the one to bring justice by becoming a AuraAssasin Maybe Ash/Harem maybe some incestdepending Dont Own Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A young man looks out on the high peak of in Johto observing the scenery that surrounds the area. The young man looked to be around 17-18 years old , standing upto 6,0 in height and having a muscular body but not enough to be considered a body builder instead more of a athletes build, his eyes glow in the sunlight a bit of ruby red and has a slicked back kind of hairstyle on his brunnete colored. He wears a black sports tank top and some black jeans that maybe considered as skinny is wearing some old style roman shoes that almost could be mistaken as dress shoes or old style boots young man is no other than Ash Ketchum. And on his shoulder is no other that his best yellow rodent pokemon friend Pikachu.

"How long has it been since we last saw our friends pikachu"The young man spoke in a deep but soothing voice."I cant believe its been 4 years since "that" happend".

"Pi,pika,chu,pika"said the yellow rodent pikachu answered him

"Really now ...he i thought so too guess it shows how much time goes by while being on your own" He said with a sigh escaping from his lips.

He then looks down on his hand looking at a letter he recieved through a pidgey that delivered it to him the night before.

_Dear Ketchum_

_Youve been selected to participate in the upcoming battle competition that is taking place in the new Battle Stadium that has been build in Goldenrod city in Johto we hope you consider showing up to participate._

_sincerly ,_

_Charles Goodshow_

The letter wasnt finished there, there still about more written on the bottom

_I really hope this letter gets to you Ash I have something important to discuss with you._

As ash finishes re-reading the letter he looks on his shoulder "You think we should go to the competition buddy" he asks.

"Pikachu,pika"was Pikachus response. "I guess your right besides with all this trainig that ive been putting you guys through and the fact that ive already finished mastering my Aura abilities we can battle again like before and maybe we could have a chance to see the others and how they are doing."Ash says with a smile appearing on his face from the thoughts of seeing their friends again " Pikapi" Pikachu says while nodding in turned around and started jogging towards the cave he made as a home during his stay in .When he was in the front entrance he went the cave there was a man made bed that was made with thick leaves,sticks,and vines while next to it was a man made closet had seperated first people would think that he was just a trainer that was in self exile training away by himself to make his pokemon would only be half the truth the other half of it is that he is what he calls himself a Aura Assasin. Now you would think "How can someone so innocent so naive in the real world become a killer no less than a assasin." Now the reason that he became a assasin is because of how much over the years while helping stop and finally end team galactic in sinnoh during the time he was in self exile he found out how much injustice there was in the did he realized that was because during one of his inflitrations in a galactic hideout he found a data room that contained information of mission of curiosity he decided to read some of them which he would later regret he finished reading some of the mission reports he stood wide eyed in shocked because of what he finished of the mission reports that he read always said the samething _trainers killed,Civilians killed,Pokemons killed_.After the infiltration he decided to do his own research to see if the authorities actually knew that team galactic have killed many innocent people and he found out after 4 weeks of researching he was completely infuriated of what he found was because the police and higher ups actually knew that the organization killed many innocent lives but were never charged or brought to justice for that which is why the only thing that ever happend to them was being sentenced to prison for a period of time. From there onwards he decided that he shall be the one to bring justice to the world and completely get rid of the people who dont deserve to continue existing any longer.

"You know Pi I always thought that becoming an assasin I would become cold and ruthless but I guess that was me just over reacting huh." he said to Pikachu. "Pikach,Pika?" Pikachu said whikle looking at Ash all worried."Nah Pi I got over it honest, I mean Cyrus actually deserved it after everything he has done, sure I started feeling scared at my first kill and started throwing up after words but I guess it wouldve happend anyways." Ash said trying to make his best friend stop worrying.

_Flashback 2 years ago_

_Darkening skies start moving around , while lightning flashes through the top of is Ash wearing a old roman style kind of robe with a hoodie over his head shadowing his eyes, across from him is Team Galactics leader of them looking at one another "Im very impressed ash who wouldve thought you were to be the assasin that killed most of my important men. To think someone so naive and childish could become such a killer."Cyrus told Ash as they were rotating eachother."Thats where you are wrong Cyrus I never killed them, if you were to inspect their bodies more closely you would see a special bolt that I shot them with that would paralyze them and put them in a dead like state which they wouldve recovered within 3-5 weeks but seeing as you didnt bother and just buried them alive so in other words you actually killed them" Ashtold him with a small smirk on his face which Cyrus did not noticed due to the hoodie shadowing his face."This is the end Cyrus its time for your judgement and your punishment is DEATH!" As soon as he said that he started sprinting towards Cyrus with his hidden blades exposed from both his wrists."Very well Ketchum lets see if you have the guts but im not goingdown alone because your coming with ME HAHAHAHA!" when Ash thrust his arm forward he stabbed Cyrus in the middle of neck before Cyrus could pull out his hidden fast as Ash approached him the same same speed the lifeless body fell infront of stared to feel woozy and sick when he looked at his hands which were covered in blood, while also looking straight of the lifeless eyes that Cyruses kept open while in death, he couldnt take it anymore and just went towards some bushes and started throwing up whatever he ate earlier. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well Pikachu are you ready to go old buddy" Ash asked his poke-friend who is at the moment borderlined between sleeping and being awake."Pi...ka,pi"Pikachu lazily responded to just look at his pokemon and sweat drop how he saw his yellow rodent friend fall back asleep on the man made bed.(Well cant really blame him, I mean usually Im always awake early in the morning just because I got used to it guess its not the same for pikachu.) Ash pondered while he started getting ready to head went to his closet and took out the outfit that he started getting used to first put on his signature sports black tank top that he always puts on then he puts on some black look alike skinny dark pants, after putting on his under clothes he grabbed his every day old roman style shoes from under his he puts on his assasin outfit.("Well guess that covers mostly everything...now Just have to decide wether or not should I equip my gear or just pack it up in that old trunk I bought in a garage sale that other day?") After pondering about it he decided to just wear his hidden wrist blades and mini-crossbow with sleeping darts instead of anything leathal just incase anything happens.("Well now Im ready..oh cant forget to tell the rest of the my pokemon before they ask any questions.") he thought while grabbing his bag that contained his pokeballs.

"Come on out you guys"Ash says while throwing 20 pokeballs that he removed from inside his pokemons that came out of the pokeballs were Charizard,Garchomp,Leafeon,Infernape,Torterra,Shiny Lucario(grey fur also ahd it when he saved her from poachers),Zoroark(just like the pokemon plus its the master of illusion pkmn movie),Spiritomb,Sceptile,Gardevoir,Pidgeot(captured him back during self exile),Glameow(I like the pokemon plus shes sneaky),Hunchkrow,Absol(Mega evolution design no mega evolution involve),Sharpedo(who by the way over came the weakness of not being on land),Scizor,Drapion,Plusle,Minum(think they are a good combination when having them both plus can help beaking into narrow places even though so can some of the others),and Quilava(decided not to make cyndaquil to its final evolution stage becuase Im lazy).

"Alright you guys I have some news to announce to all of you even though I shouldve told you yesterday...hehehe oops"Ash said while scratching the back of his head in embarrasment.

All of his pokemon just sweat dropped at him for forgetting something so easily except for his leafeon who just stared at him admiring him(reason why will be explained later on).

"Anyways the announcement that I have is that we are going to participate in the new Pokemon Championship competition in Goldenrod city thats taking place 6 days from now." As soon as ash finished all of his pokemon cheered in excitement since its been a while since they all had a battle,while leafeon just jumped on ash`s unoccupied shoulder and just rubbed her cheeks against him as a sign of affection.

"All right guys calm down I know that you are all excited that we get the chance to battle against opponents who are not really trying to kill we leave now so we can get to Goldenrod city quickly so we can get some training done before the competition begins." Ash stated which got him nods of agreements from his pokemon.

"All right everyone return." Ash returned all of his pokemon except for leafeon who seemed to just the red beam from pokeball.

"Are you really not going in your pokeball leafeon?"All he got was a nod from the little green fox pokemon"Ok fine you can ride on the other side of my shoulder next to pikachu since I am not going to froce you plus you are to stubborn to take no for a answer." The grass fox pokemon just smiled at him and did what he said.

"Well Pikachu now that we got that out of the way are you prepared for the challenges ahead as well as to see the others."Ash just got a happy "Pika" from his long was walking on the road that leads to New Bark town he started thinking ("Hmm I wonder if our friends wil be in the competition...Its been quite a while since of seen or heard of them I wonder would they except my new lifestyle and what I became...guess ill find out when I see them again.")

**Time Skip 1 day later **

Ash finally made it to New Bark town as he was walking on the road he notice a few people staring at him, though he already understands why since when did any one dressed up the same way he did and looked just laugh a bit in the inside because he found it amusing from the stunned and curios faces, he then snapped out of his amusement and looked up in the noticed how late it was getting due to the sun going down and the sky turning dark while the moon was starting to rise.

"Well guess ive got to find some where to stay since its getting late, by the looks of it I doubt there is a inn around by the looks of it guess I will try and knock on people doors to ask if they would let me spend the night until tommorow huh Pikachu lets just hope we find some place to stay because its getting cold,"Ash told Pikachu while he was nodding in agreement.

After knocking on four houses and having no success on having a place to stay he was infront of one more door"Well Pikachu lets just hope that we get lucky on this house or else we are going to have to set up camp on a clearing around here."Ash said while letting out a tired knocks on the door three times then he hears a female voice on the other side of the door who says "I will be there in a moment" while shes on the way to the front door Ash is just chanting in his mind ("Please let her say yes,please let her say yes,please let her say yes") Ash stops his inner ranting when he hears the door soon as the door opens he sees a young woman that looks like she is like 25 or 28 years old, she had light brown hair tied in a bun on top of her he was looking at her she was observing his features to her she could she how fit and build he was even though he was wearing some baggy robes or whatever she thought shook her self from her stupor "So how can I help you young man its quite late to be out here." She told ash,when ash heard her he just shook his head a bit and just looked at her."Sorry ma`am is that I was wondering if you would allow me to spend the night in your house just for tonight because I dont have a place to stay and there isnt a inn around here except a pokemon center that is located on the next town." Ash told her."Well I might have a room for you to stay in but how can I trust you not to do anything to me while Im sleeping because you look a bit suspicious to by the way you are dressed."The young woman told pondered a bit and was thinking over what he could do to gain her trust enough so he could stay over."Well I could just put down my hoodie so you could see my face and know that I mean no harm."He told young woman thought about it and decided that it was actually a good idea so she gave him a nod of conformation and he nodded.

As soon as he pulled down the his hoodie the young woman couldnt help but drool and stare at him with lust in her eyes on how handsome he face didnt have any baby fat that would indicate that he slacks on his exercise and the way those glowing dark ruby red eyes just made him look exotic to notice how the young lady was just staring at him with glazed eyes that expressed a unknown emotion and small blush on her cheecks that wasnt familiar to him even though he recognized the same look that a few woman both young and old has given him in the then shook herself out of her trance, she then started thinking how she could use this to her advantage to see what this Adonis actually looks like without all that clothing covering him snapped out of her thinking when she notice that Ash was looking at her weirdly."Umm ma`am if you dont want us in your home we will b-"he was then interrupted by the young lady "Oh no its fine I was thinking that maybe you would like some dinner" she said with a little to friendly the mention of dinner Ash`s stomached growled and he just scratched the back of his head in embarrasment"Well I am pretty hungry so sure why not" he said accepting the kind soon as the young lady let him she closed the door while giggling pervertedly and giving a lusty smile while he wasnt looking.

**I would like to announce to all my dear readers that i have put a poll o my profile that is about the harem should it be massive or limited you guys have the power to choose :) By the Way I Dont Own Pokemon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ash was just across the table in the kitchen of the young woman`s home who was so kind as to let him stay for the he was eating his dinner, Pikachu was chugging down a bottle of ketchup that he found on the kitchen our hero`s where busy having dinner the young woman(in case you didnt figure it out its ethans or jimmy whatever his name is mom from pkmn chronicles and pkmn heartgold and soulsilver game which she does not have a name) was in the living plotting to see how she can get that god of a man in her bed or at least see what he is hiding underneath his clothes.("Now what to do, I could probably offer him a drink and maybe put some sleeping pills, no thats a horrible idea his pikachu might get I can attempt to seduce him since thats kind of my only option I have left.") After she finished with her thoughts she let out a perverted giggle that seemed to send shivers down Ash`s spine,("I have a bad feeling, like if something big is going to happen.") Meanwhile as Ash and Pikachu were finishing up their dinner perverted young lady was in her room looking to change in to something that would show off her D-cup breasts and show plenty of skin so it would be easier to seduce her prey.

"Well buddy that was the best home made diner had since 4 years, I wouldve asked you but I can already tell by some ketchup on your cheeks"Ash said as he was picking up his dishes and setting them in the sink. Before he could even reach for the sponge on the counter he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he tensed for a bit until he remembered that the owner of the house went to her room upstairs for some reason but it didnt matter to him besides it isnt any of his business to put his nose were it doesnt belong. While he got started at cleaning his dishes he didnt notice how one of his pokeballs that started to wiggle on his belt. Sure enough on eof the pokeballs on his left side popped open which happen to startled ash since he wasnt prepared forit at all and caused him to fall on the floor on his butt. As soon as he recovered from his fall hewas then pushed down by a small figure who let out a happy"leaf !"."Huh leafeon what are you doing out here I told you to stay put in your pokeball before we got here."Ash told his pokemon"Leaf,leafeon,leaf" was Leafeon stubborn answer. Sighing Ash just let his pokemon out so he doesnt have to argue about it since its not a big deal.

While Ash was sitting on the couch watching some tv. The young woman came downstairs, at the same time she was mentally preparing herself to seduce our clueless yopung hero who at the moment is watching poke-talk on the tv with his pokemon.("Ok I can do this, all I have to do is make sure that he shows some interest in me and then I can lure him to the bedroom so I can...")apparently at the moment she is using a bit too much of her imagination so on we go. As soon as she arrived in her living room she found the young man who she was lusting for with his pikachu sitting by his side, then she noticed another pokemon on his lap that looked like a small little fox with a big leaf on top of its head which she then recognized as one of the new eveevolutions that was announced by professor on the news quite a few years ago. Now all she had to do was put her plan in to action.

**I apologize for a short chapter but i promise next one will be longer. Now what is this widow of a young lady planning, will she succeed in seducing our dense hero find out in the next chapter **


End file.
